icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Puyo Puyo 7
Puyo Puyo 7 is the 7th game in the main Puyo Puyo series. A break from the previous Fever series games, the game is set in a world similar to the real world instead of Primp Town. In this game, a new game mode known as Transformation was added as the default mode. Five new characters were introduced, and a few characters from past games in the series were reintroduced, either as playable characters or cameos. It was released in July 30, 2009 for Nintendo DS. A Port for Wii & PlayStation Portable has released in November 26, 2009. This game is followed up by Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. A English Fan Translation was made by Puyo Nexus for DS. Characters In general, the major characters of the Fever series return as playable characters along with most of the Madou Monogatari characters that were introduced in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. Carbuncle returns as a standalone character. Originally Madou Monogatari characters Skeleton T, Draco Centauros, Witch, and Harpy finally make their debut in one of the newer games, although Skeleton T and Draco Centauros are the only ones that are playable, the other two only appearing as cameos. The returning characters make up 14 of the 19 characters. Five new characters make their debut in this game. Andou Ringo (あんどうりんご, Andou Ringo) :Ringo is the intelligent main protagonist of the game. Living in a universe similar to our own, she is taught how to play Puyo by Arle, when her school is flooded by Puyo. Her name means "apple." She is the main playable character for the entirety of the story; in fact, she is the only playable character the first time through story mode. Sasaki Maguro (ささきまぐろ, Sasaki Maguro) :This Suzuran Shopping District's resident is the son of a fishmonger and Ringo's friend. He is very fashionable, but also quite weird. He has purple hair that covers his eyes. Being the fishmonger's son explains his name, which means tuna. He is never seen without a Kendama, which he wears around his neck, and his animations frequently feature it. Risukuma (りすくませんぱい, Risukuma-senpai) :Risukuma is an older student at his school and a former science club member. Three months ago, the science club room blew up after an experiment went wrong, and he is now in the middle of renting the physics club. He has the head of a teddy bear, and resembles a bear as well. His name is a portmanteau, with risu meaning squirrel and kuma meaning bear. Dark Arle (ダークアルル, Dāku Aruru) :Ecolo possessing Arle. Dark Arle corresponds to Doppelganger Arle from Puyo Puyo~n. Ecolo (エコロ, Ekoro) :The main antagonist of the game, and the one responsible for flooding Ringo's world with Puyo. He has a question mark on his head, and is able to shapeshift into shadowy versions of the characters. The 14 returning characters are: *Amitie *Arle *Carbuncle *Draco *Feli *Klug *Lemres *Raffine *Rulue *Satan *Schezo *Sig *Skeleton T *Suketoudara Gameplay Opposed to the plethora of game modes in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, only the five legacy game modes have been included: the newly introduced Transformation and Puyo Puyo, Puyo Puyo 2, Puyo Puyo Fever, and Mission Puyo. The older game modes have remained relatively unchanged. Transformation The main focus of the game. You either become a child or become an adult when you enter this mode. When you are a child, your field size increases to 10x18 and becomes similar to Fever mode, with the preset chains ranging from a 8 to 30 chain. When you become an adult, your field size decreases to 3x6 and becomes similar to Giant Puyo mode in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. You keep making chains until your timer runs out, and those chains are added together for a possibility of up to a 99 chain. Story The main story follows Ringo's mission to try and stop Puyo from flooding her world. Instead of the course system used in previous games, the story is divided into 6 linear acts, each act taking place in several different areas, and each act being divided into several episodes. Although some characters seem to join the party in a sort of Puyo Puyo~n fashion, the player is only allowed to use Ringo for the first playthrough. Completion of the game allows for the use of the other party members when one replays the episodes, leading to alternate scenarios. Act 1 Ringo is on the roof of her school, when a bright light appears in the sky and Puyo begin flooding the school. She meets Arle, who explains to her the basics of playing Puyo Puyo. However, Arle suddenly begins to suffer from a mysterious headache and runs off. Ringo then decides to find a way to stop the Puyo from flooding her school. *Skeleton T *Sig *Skeleton T *Raffine *Feli After beating Feli, Ringo learns that Amitie is the key to stopping the flood of Puyo and that she is in the shopping district. Act 2 Ringo runs into Amitie, who apparently has amnesia. Beating Amitie in a match causes her to regain her memories, and they both set off to stop the mischief being caused by Skeleton T in the shopping district. *Amitie *Skeleton T *Lemres *Skeleton T *Klug After his defeat, Klug divulges the method (which he heard from "Arle") to stopping the space warp that's dropping all the Puyo into Ringo's world. Act 3 In order to stop the Puyo and return everyone to their own world, Ringo must have a Puyo match with seven people at each of the Seven Wonders of the World (note that some of these are not actual wonders). Ringo and Amitie set off by train to challenge these people at each place. *Draco Centauros *Schezo Wegey *Suketoudara *Rulue *Satan *Carbuncle *Dark Arle In actuality, playing Puyo with seven people at the seven wonders does not stop the space warp, but instead massively widens it. Despite noticing that something was amiss with Arle, they are too late, and Ringo is warped to another world. Act 4 Ringo lands in Primp Town, the setting of Puyo Puyo Fever and Puyo Puyo Fever 2. She meets Satan, who she teams up with in order to save her possessed friends and stop Arle. *Sasaki Maguro *Risukuma *Dark Arle *Ecolo After forcing Ecolo out of Arle's body and defeating him in some mysterious area, Ecolo declares that he's simply going to break down space, effectively destroying all universes. Act 5 Somehow, Amitie and several others managed to make it to where Ringo was. Ringo, Amitie, and Arle team up and engage Ecolo in a final battle to save all universes and everything. *Ecolo In the epilogue, Ringo is seen back to her normal life, reminiscing about her experiences and how short-lived it was. Project Ringo On February 12, 2009 Sega revealed a teaser site for a game they dubbed "Project Ringo." Teaser #1 (February 12) This teaser showed various silhouettes of a girl throwing an apple. Due to the lack of information in this teaser, people could only speculate what it was about. Some people thought it may be a new Sonic game, some people thought it could be a new Puyo Puyo game due to the similar art styles. Teaser #2 (February 24) About two weeks later, Sega released another teaser for Project Ringo. This time, numerous math equations were shown, all of which equaled 247. From this, some people speculated that this could be an educational game. More Puyo savvy people also speculated that this could have been a new Puyo game as Sega commonly uses "24" as a pun for "Puyo." This teaser ended with the question "What's mean 247?" Teaser #3 (March 12) Another two weeks later, Sega released another teaser. In this teaser, which took place in a classroom, the sound of a school bell was played, along with the voices of three people, one of which was a girl and two boys. This trailer ended with "One day, at a classroom..." It was speculated that these three characters could have been the then mystery girl, Lemres, and Satan. These lines actually come from the ending of Puyo Puyo 7, and they were spoken by (in order) Sasaki Maguro, Risukuma, and Andou Ringo. Teaser #4 (March 24) Two weeks later, Sega released their final teaser for Project Ringo. In this teaser, the complete image of the mystery girl was finally shown. She also revealed herself to be Andou Ringo. This teaser also confirmed that this was a new Puyo Puyo game (although the trailer did not explicitly confirm it) due to the following reasons: * A green Puyo is seen on Andou Ringo's head. * Amitie, Arle, and Carbuncle are all seen moving in the background when the camera focuses on the window. * A green Puyo can be seen in the background. * The math equation shown in this trailer (the square root of 587917009), equals 24247, which represents "Puyo Puyo 7." * Amitie, Arle, or Carbuncle may sometimes say "SEGA" at the beginning of the teaser instead of Andou Ringo." The Reveal (April 3) On April 3rd, Sega revealed on the Project Ringo website that this was Puyo Puyo 7. Along with this, they revealed the answer to "What's mean 247?" (The answer is Puyo 7!) and made all previous teasers available to watch on the Project Ringo website. Information on Puyo Puyo 7 was also released in that week's Famitsu. Reception Puyo Puyo 7 was a curious case with it's fans. The majority of fans seemed to receive the game well; however, not by others. Some of the disapproval would result out of the dropping of characters previously introduced by Sega. The most notable issue with Puyo Puyo 7 is, by far, it's new gameplay mode, Transformation. Transformation, as it seems, may have actually broken the once-solid Puyo Puyo versus mode. Combined with the inclusion of famous voice actors and their method of revealing the game, this has lead some to the conclusion that Sega has more interest in attracting new players than to improving Puyo Puyo or making a solid sequel. Puyo Puyo 7's inclusion of some characters previously dropped by Sega generally resulted in approval from fans, especially those who previously criticized Fever (and, due to the drastically different nature of Madou-era and Fever-era, this is a quite large group of people, as indicated by the infamous petition to bring back Madou Monogatari.) Cheats :While the cheats are the same throughout all versions, the buttons listed in this section correspond to the Nintendo DS version. :Many of these cheats also work in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary and Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. ;Unlock All :At the title screen, hold L + R and press Up, Down, Right, Left, X, B, Y, A. ;Harder CPU in Battles (Core AI Cheat) :Hold Select while selecting the CPU character (in Endless modes, hold select while selecting your character). ;Use Dropsets in Endless Modes :Hold Select while selecting your character. ;Set Player as CPU :Hold Select while selecting the difficulty during the start of the match. ;Instant Win :Press L + R + X + Y during a match. ;Choose Random Mode :Press X while in a mode select menu. Trivia *The characters you play as during the final battle (dubbed "Trio") is actually a separate character. When playing as this character (via memory editing or action replay), there are a few interesting things: **Trio doesn't transform. In fact, Trio doesn't have a transformation animation. Trio use their fever animation when entering transformation. **Trio uses badly edited character picture depicting Ringo with a hand drawn 18 (which represents Trio's character ID) on endless modes. **Trio uses the same character power as Amitie except for Mini Puyo Fever where they use a unique power. It's possible that Amitie's power was slightly bumped up by the final release. **Trio uses Arle's dropset. *On the Nintendo DS version, Arle's voice samples for Trio are actually re-used from Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. *There are 3 different versions of Carbuncle in this game, each of which looks slightly different: Carbuncle alone, Carbuncle with Arle, and "Dark" Carbuncle with Dark Arle. *In this game, almost all the characters are seen to wear school uniforms. External links *Puyo Pop Returns: News from 1UP.com *Official Website Category:Official Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Fan-translated Games